battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories of Old
"Memories of Old" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Firkugaan: 'Firkugaan sat atop trees on the limits of a cities walls, he could feel the guilt of the town. But knew that he could only strike one for the week, he had to pick his target carefully. His sitting took place within the realms of his human form, so as to not raise suspicion as more than a man in a tree. Under his hood however, sat his two horns of his true form. He sat, quiet, focused, immersed in his hunt. Using his horns to sense the best target. '''Akkey Black: '''The leaves crunched under her feet as she made her way through the woods. Akkey had been travelling all day, and needed a place to rest. She was directed towards the city, and she moved fast in hopes of making it to an inn before nightfall. She hopped over a protruding root when she suddenly felt something off. She froze, high alert for whatever it may be. She peered through the thicket, and could barely make out a hazy form in the distance. '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan felt another being enter his range, something. Familiar, calming, with no guilt. He retracted his horns and and turned out to what it may be. He recognised her feel from an older time, when he could just barely sense energies, or use his powers at all, thus, this strange new form piqued his interest. He let himself watch from his perch. Attempting to decide his best course of action. '''Akkey Black: '''Both Akkey and the unknown stayed frozen in their spots for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Akkey took a cautious step forward. She needed to go in the direction of the stranger; she hoped to pass it without engaging. Her hand hovered above her sword, ready to strike. '''Firkugaan: '''The demon allowed himself to fall to the ground keeping his eyes locked with the stranger-yet-friend. He would have approached, had he been able to tell who this person was, or how he knew her. The only thing he knew for sure was that he should stay looking human. Easier for them both that way. '''Akkey Black: '''She narrowed her eyes as the stranger dropped to the ground. She tried to see if there were any others in the area that were hidden from her, but she didn’t sense any. Akkey turned her attention back to the figure, and asked in a very low, slow tone, “Can I help you?” '''Firkugaan: '''The demon flinched at the voice, who was this person, and how did he know her? So many questions, be he felt he needed the answer. He knew this person, his mind was calm as he kept low to the ground, so as to not intimidate at all. “who are you?” he spoke softly, inspecting the person. He allowed for some light from the cities torches to show him as he took a small step forward. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey held her ground, still on high alert. The glow of the light flickered as he moved, shadows forming and leaving on his features. “I am merely a humble traveler,” she answered cautiously. But her ears, had they still existed, would have twitched at the sound of the stranger’s voice. ''That sounds… very familiar… 'Firkugaan: '''The boy held his hands out “as am I” he said in an attempt to keep the situation calm. “however…” he paused for thought “our paths have crossed before” He could now get a clear look at her face, but was still unsure of who she was '''Akkey Black: '''She narrowed her eyes and looked at him very carefully, hesitating a while. The man felt so very familiar, “Yes, it has…” Akkey moved closer to him. She needed to see his face more clearly. She took a few tentative steps forward, and the shadows lifted away from his face. She gasped a little. ''You’re… “… Fiendal?” 'Firkugaan: '''The name she spoke hit him like a tonne of rocks. ''Fiendal. ''His mind whirled, as did the world around him. He clutched his head as he realised a terrible pain took over his mind. That name. He could hear conversations, calls, cries, fire, pain. All of them saying the same thing. ''Fiendal. He stumbled back and fell to his knees as the pain overtook him, he looked up to the person weakly and asked “was that… My… name?” the pain caused him to take far more breaths as he spoke. He knew though, that this person could probably help him, in some way. 'Akkey Black: '''Akkey hesitated for a moment in confusion, before she came up to him slowly. She knelt down beside him, concerned, touching his shoulder. She needed to see him more clearly. She lifted the hood off his face. She exhaled a shallow breath, “It is you… Fiendal…” She choked up a little, “How are you here…” '''Firkugaan: '''That name, it twigged him again. The fire, the fear, the moments spent thinking to himself, He saw faces, watching him, as he watched them. A loud voice, that he knew, a plea, and more fighting. He gazed up at the person, his eyes showing their full deep indigo as he reached his hand towards the person. He focused on her question, trying to ease the pain. “How am I here?” He asked back softly “what do you mean?” He took a small moment for the pain to ease and said “My name is Firkugaan, please, call me so” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey watched him as he tried to reach for her, but she didn’t take his hand. ''There’s something… off… “What do you mean? Your name is… Fiendal…? Firkugaan?” she stood up slowly and took a step back, “That face…” She shook her head, “You’re supposed to be dead. Why… why do you still the same?” She passed a hand over eyes. My mind must be playing tricks on me… 'Firkugaan: '''He felt the person move away, he almost fell forward trying to follow. “Its been a long time” he expressed, looking at her. “I am not what, or who I used to be” His hand reached for her again “I have a history, this I know. But know not what it is” his voice became near a plea. He wanted to know his history, He wanted to know what happened in the past. But most of all, there was a sense of companionship. “Please, remind me of your name” '''Akkey Black: '“My name…” Akkey breathed. A forgotten history… “My name…” she steeled herself, “My name is Akkey.” 'Firkugaan: '''Time seemed to stop as the name filled his Head. ''Akkey. He stood for what felt like an eternity as memories flooded back again. He expected more pain with the new memories. But none came. He only had good memories. He remembered the small moments where he could see her in the crowd, he remembered watching from the sidelines, and he remembered having to take action at one point. “Akkey?” he almost whispered, unsure of weather or not he should laugh or cry from happiness, ending up on a mixture of both, he repeated her name again “Akkey” He took a step forward, gazing at her, a genuine smile cleared his lips for the first time in years. “I remember you, Akkey” 'Akkey Black: '“Yes, I’m Akkey…” she blinked at him, and gave a gentle smile back. It turned into confusion immediately, “But… I don’t understand. You died… you died 25 years ago! How are you here, alive… and young?” 'Firkugaan: '''His mind whirled again, dead? Was he mortal before? Could he have been a human? More memories unlocked for him, he could remember more, the cold feeling of his blood escaping him, the strange, blank ocean he swam through, the odd little bar he stumbled into and the helplessness he felt. He knew he had been a human. Firkugaan thought about what he should say. He could remember why he is the way he is, but nothing from before, save for the few memories Akkey had brought him. He decided on the truth “I had forgotten I was a human, until now” he admitted, ashamed of what he had to say. “25 years ago, when I was killed, I made a deal.” He paused as he attempted not to break. “I was allowed to walk the land again, in return, I gave away my humanity. But I would have done anything I could to protect my family.” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey’s heart dropped a little, “A deal?” She walked towards him cautiously, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to support him. “Fiendal… Are you saying that you are no longer human?” She peered at him, very concerned. She hadn’t seen this boy in 25 years, but she never forgot him; she never forgot how he had saved her from the witch, his shy demeanor, his good heart, “Are you…” she hesitated, “What… who are you?” He gently moved his hand up to her arm, holding her gently as he once wished he could, he looked her in the eye as his face betrayed what he couldn’t bring himself to say for a few moments. “The deal, I was allowed to live. But I had to live as a servant. A demon.” he swallowed, he seemed to hate that he loved. But something inside him told him he couldn’t lie. Not to Akkey. “After 25 long, lonely years. I’ve forgotten what I was. Who I was.” A small tear dropped between them. “and I thought everybody else had forgotten too” Akkey sadly looked at his hand on his arm, then back up to his face, “A demon…” The hand on his shoulder gripped him, almost painfully. “Fiendal… I would never forget you. You saved my life.” '''Firkugaan: '''He felt like pulling Akkey in for a hug. Yet something told him not to. There were many things he wanted to do and say. But something told him he shouldn’t, be it time or otherwise. He could feel an air of hurt and betrayal. “I’m sorry Akkey. It was all I could do to keep protecting people. To keep protecting ''you” 'Akkey Black: '''She sighed, “It’s… it’s alright.” Akkey sat back on her haunches. “One can really learn a lot in 25 years. I know what it means to protect the people you… love.” she hesitated a little on the last word, recalling how he felt when he was still alive. “Is… this how you really look like?” she wondered after a while. '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan placed a hand on his chest “sometimes, protection does come at a cost” he took a moment and again decided he had to tell the truth. “This is how I look when I’m trying to blend in with people” he answered “but my true form has changed over the time” he continued looking at her face, feeling a strange sense of humanity, as though he’d rather have started again. '''Akkey Black: '“It’s only myself here.” she said gently. 'Firkugaan: '“y-you want to see it?” He stuttered out, surprised akkeyagentofhelheim “It is a little odd to see you still the same age as the last time,” she admitted, “But… only if you’re comfortable with it.” '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan nodded “just give me a second” he backed up a bit and looked forward for a second, focusing his energy to transform. He took a small running start as he leapt forward, changing form in midair. He chose to make himself the size of a night fury. So as nobody would assume he was more than a slightly strange dragon. He turned his head to face Akkey and sat down in front of her. '''Here, this is my true form. Akkey Black: '''She stood and cleared herself from his path, then pressed her lips seriously as he transformed. “Oh Fiendal…” She reached out a hand slowly, carefully, almost doubtfully, “This… form doesn’t hurt you, does it?” '''Firkugaan: Not anymore. '''He said, slowly moving to her hand. '''It grew on me. I hope it doesn’t bother you. '''He allowed himself to look at Akkey. Unsure of what he should do next, or rather, hoping to hel that he could still be seen the same way. '''Akkey Black: '''She gently placed her hand on his head, feeling the rough ridges beneath her fingertips. Had they still been at the rebellion, she would have immediately jumped back in defense at his appearance, ready to strike. But time passed by, and after starting to trust a certain warden, Akkey had matured in the years. She shook her head, “It doesn’t. I just… I’m just trying to process that the Fiendal I knew… is different now.” “Do you remember anything else… from before?” '''Firkugaan: No, unfortunately not. '''He said, almost moving into Akkeys touch. '''All I truly have is what you’ve told me, my name, my death, a large battle… '''He paused as Akkey felt his new form. '''And you. He sat, enjoying the feel of Akkeys hand gently rubbing his head. Akkey Black: 'Akkey felt an ache in her chest. She knew far too well what it felt like to have gaps in your memory, “Do you… ''want to remember?” It wasn’t all a happy time, after all… '''Firkugaan: '''This make Firkugaan think for a moment. He eventually gave a small nod, so much that it could be recognised, but not so much it threw off Akkeys hand. '''The more I remember, the more reason I may have to protect, rather than attack. '''He said, focusing on Akkey. '''Akkey Black: '''She nodded, “You might be right…” “I… don’t remember much myself. I knew you had a sister named Torny; you were friends with the healer Svied. You were so brave, and kind. You saved your comrades many times during the battle against the Witch. You… you were a good friend.” '''Firkugaan: '''He curled up more as he listened to Akkey. It seemed her touch took his pain away as he heard more, and remembered more. '''Akkey. Thank you. Akkey Black: '''She smiled sadly in response, and shook her head, “I wish… I could’ve done more. I wish I was able to save you, like you did with me.” '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan looked at Akkey and slowly wrapped his wings around her, slowly pulling her into his own embrace. '''It is okay Akkey. '''He said as he held her close. '''Don’t beat yourself up, you cannot save someone from death. '''Had he been able to express more, he may have had a larger smile, however all that could be seen was the corners of his mouth turned up. '''Besides, you have helped to save my memory. Akkey Black: '''Akkey stood, a little taken aback by his hug, but she could feel his warmth and gratitude, “I’m glad I could help… even just a little.” She looked up at him, “What are you going to do now?” '''Firkugaan: I am unsure as of yet. '''He responded '''There are many paths I could take. '''He sat, wondering what he could go next, how he may move forward. '''If its not too much to ask, may I stay with you until I figure it out? Unless there is something you want me to do? Akkey Black: '''“I…” Akkey hesitated for a moment. Hunter’s life was in danger, and she had to find a solution quickly. But Fiendal… he was alone, and scared; he didn’t remember a lot of things. She owed him, all those years ago. “I’m… On a time constraint.” she sighed, standing away from him, “I’m looking for someone, and I have to find him fast.” '''I may be able to help. '''He said, looking down at her between his wings '''if you wish, I have been hunting for 25 years. '''He bumped her gently with his nose '''Do you wish for my help? Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Akkey Black Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Firkugaan